


Pech im Spiel ...

by cricri



Category: Großstadtrevier
Genre: Dietmars POV, Gen, Humor, Prompt Fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 21:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8176112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: Lothar war mal wieder zu risikofreudig.(20 Minuten vor der Sommerchallenge-Deadline ...)> Originalpost in meinem LJ





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sommerchallenge: Humor/Crack - „Ich habe eine Wette verloren.“ – fürs Team  
> Team: Hufflepuff  
> Fandom: Großstadtrevier  
> Rating: P 6  
> Genre: Humor  
> Handlung: Lothar war mal wieder zu risikofreudig.  
> Länge: ~ 250 Wörter  
> Zeit: ~ 20 Minuten

***

„Sag mal, Rolf, hast du Lothar gesehen?“

Rolf schaute von der Akte auf, die er gerade auf dem Schreibtisch vor sich hatte. „Lothar?“ Er lächelte. „Ich glaube, der steht noch vor der Tür.“

Dietmar runzelte die Stirn. „Hier drinnen stapeln sich die Anfragen!“

„Naja …“ Rolf lächelte noch mehr. „Ich glaube, der traut sich nicht rein.“

Kopfschüttelnd machte Dietmar sich auf den Weg zum Eingang. Was war das bloß heute wieder? Jeder, den er nach Lothar gefragt hatte, war ihm ausgewichen und hatte so komisch vor sich hingegrinst.

Durch die Glastür konnte er tatsächlich Lothar erkennen – Größe und Haltung waren unverkennbar. Was stand der Kerl hier rum und ließ ihn mit der ganzen Arbeit alleine! Erbost riß er die Tür auf, und … stockte. Blinzelte. Zählte von zehn rückwärts.

„Lothar.“

„Dietmar.“

…

„Kommst du wohl bald mal? Ich sitz hier mit der ganzen Arbeit alleine, das ist nicht lustig!“

Lothar nickte betreten. „Tschuldigung.“

…

„Ja was ist! Jetzt komm‘ halt rein.“

„So?“

„Anders geht ja jetzt wohl nicht.“ Er kämpfte. Er kämpfte wirklich. Aber ganz gelang es ihm doch nicht, das Lächeln zu unterdrücken, das sich mit aller Macht auf sein Gesicht stehlen wollte.

„Ich hab‘ eine Wette verloren“, sagte Lothar unglücklich. „Gegen Harry.“

„Dacht‘ ich mir.“ Dietmar biß sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut loszulachen. „Also, für dich heute keinen Publikumsverkehr, oder?“

„Besser wär’s.“

Dietmar hielt die Tür auf. „Ladies first.“

„Sehr witzig …“

* Fin *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [... Glück in der Liebe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8185775) by [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca)




End file.
